Anthropolgie et boule de gomme
by leaestlatralala
Summary: c'est une histoire qui, j'éspère, vous plaira!booth et brennan plongée dans un affaire dont ils ne peuvent parler...BB ship bien sur!
1. Chapter 1

**Anthropologie et boule de gomme**

**Bon ba voilà c'est une nouvelle fic sur bones et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dr Brennan !

Temperance s'arracha à la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur.

oui Dr Addy.

Zach grimaça en entendant son mentor l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Je préfère quand vous m'appeler Zach ou Zacharoni, Dr Brennan.

Moi aussi Zach seulement les règles de politesse m'oblige à te demander la permission avant. Mais que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me déranger à une heure pareille ?

Il était plus de minuit passé et Temperance était encore au Jeffersionian comme d'habitude. Elle écrivait son nouveau roman en pensant qu'il serait difficile de faire mieux que le précédant qui avait fini sur la liste des best-sellers.

L'agent Booth voudrais vous parler. Il paraît que c'est urgent !

Elle soupira. A chaque fois que Booth disait que c'était urgent, c'était soit pour l'emmener manger ou pour lui dire de rentrer chez elle.

Dit-lui que j'arrive.

Oui Dr Brennan.

Mais il était déjà là, devant sa porte, à l'attendre.

C'est bon j'arrive !

On a un énorme problème !

Vous n'avez plus d'argent pour payer le resto ?

Très drôle !

Eh bien qui as-t-il ?

Je vous le dirais au restaurant. Allez on s'active !

Booth… Je n'ai pas faim !

Tant pis pour vous !

Au restaurant :

Alors vous allez me dire se qui ne va pas ?

C'est Tessa…

Attendez je croyais que vous n'étiez plu ensemble.

C'est le cas. Seulement la nuit dernière elle m'a appelé et…

Temperance ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi avais-t-elle appelé son partenaire ?

Allez y ! Craché le morceau !

Elle a eu un trou de mémoire et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle avait du sang sur les mains…

**voili voilou, c'est ma première fic alors bon…**

**N'hésitez surtout pas a me critiquer (je préfère les compliments mais…)**

**Ce chapitre est assez court et j'essayerais d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois** !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais quand j'écris je suis tellement concentrée sur mon clavier que j'en oublie de regarder mon écran !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à celles qui m'ont envoyée des reviews mais laissez moi le temps de m'organiser !**

**A ****Beinganotherone : ****merci pour tes conseils que j'essaye de prendre en compte !**

**A Willaimine : voilà la suite ! et merci pour les compliments !**

**A o0marie0o () : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

**A Elizabeth : bien sur qu'il y aura du Booth Brennan ship !**

Temperance était rentrée chez elle sans dire un seul mot, le cerveau marchant à plein régime sur cette mystérieuse intrigue. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Comment ce sang était arrivé sur les mains de Tessa ? Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il n'y est pas arrivé tout seule mais dans ce cas là, a qui appartenait il ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Oui ! J'arrive !

-Bones dépêchez vous bon sang ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler bones : Booth.

-« Booth, qu'il a-t-il ? On s'est quittés il y a une minute !

-C'est Tessa, personne ne répond chez elle !

-Elle est peut-être sortie boire un coup. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu !

-écoutez bones, je sais que la psychologie n'est pas votre fort mais là tout de même ! Réfléchissez un instant : Tessa s'est réveillée en pensant avoir tuée quelqu'un, vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle va sortir boire un coup ? »

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle….Brennan soupira, Booth avait gagné, encore une fois.

Appartement de Tessa :

Temperance était vraiment exaspérée. Booth s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien. Tessa devait être dans son bain et elle allait la déranger parce que Booth avait eu une de ses intuitions.

-« Booth ! Arrêtez donc de crier comme ça ! Elle doit être dans son bain ou en train de téléphoner ! »

BAM !

Booth venait de défoncer la porte de l'appartement. Ils entrèrent sans un bruit. Temperance commençait à douter de son pessimisme. Pendant que Booth fouillait toutes les pièces de l'appartement, elle entendit des gémissements dans l'armoire.

Elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit brusquement. Tessa était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-« Booth ! Je crois que je l'ai trouvée !

-«non ! Pitié ! Ne me faite pas de mal !

-Du calme nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Booth arrive, ne vous inquiétait pas ! »

Une heure plus tard, devant une tasse de café bien chaude :

-« Alors, tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire ce qui c'est passé ?

-…

-tant pis ! Venez Bones on s'en va ! »

Booth amorça un geste pour se lever de sa chaise et Bones ne savait que faire. D'accord, elle n'était pas très douée pour la psychologie mais tout de même !

-« c'est bon je vais tout vous dire.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais nous laissez partir ! dit Booth avec un sourire

-ça c'est passé quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il y avait des hommes qui m'attendaient… »

Booth et Brennan écoutaient attentivement pour savoir la suite. Mais Tessa restait silencieuse.

-Tessa… j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir se qui s'est passé …

-Ils m'ont dit que j'avais tuée quelqu'un et que si je le disais à la police ma carrière d'avocat était fichu !

**Petite note de l'auteur : voilà ! le nouveau chapitre !j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur le vos ésperances! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews!**

**Je voulais dire que avant je ne faisais que lire les fic des autres et puis un jour j'en ai eu marre. Voilà c'était juste pour dire : LANCEZ VOUS !!!!**


	3. oui si vous voulez

**Chapitre 3**

**Je suis déçue car pour le chapitre 2 je n'ai reçu aucun reviews !**

**Si personne ne lit cette histoire, je ne vois aucun intérêt dans le fait de la publier !lol**

**Essayer de me laissez des mots !

* * *

**

-« Peut-être qu'elle ment…

-je ne pense pas… »

Booth et Temperance était dans la voiture du FBI. Le patron de Booth avait besoin du docteur Brennan et aussi de lui.

-« Peu importe, de toute manière nous sommes sur une affaire.

-Bones…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

-Essayait d'être humaine de temps en temps… »

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder dehors. De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre de telles remarques ! Il faisait ça à cause de leur dispute ?

_Flash-back : _

_Temperance et Seeley viennent de sortir de l'appartement de Tessa et elle est sceptique :_

_ -« Booth…pourquoi moi ?_

_ -… Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_En fait il avait très bien compris. Seulement…Que répondre si il n'avait lui-même aucune réponse ? C'était…comment dire…compliqué. Voilà le mot parfait dans cette situation ; compliqué. Tout était compliqué avec cette femme…Tout. Des son langage aux sentiments qu'il…_

_Fin du flash-back :_

-« Bones…

-Quoi ?

-On est devant chez vous…

-Vous avez oublié qu'on avait une enquête ?

-Non…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai dis à mon boss qu'on avait un problème de couple. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle et Seeley en couple ? Mais bien sur !

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez sur l'affaire de Tessa. S'il vous plaît. »

Booth accompagna cette demande par des yeux de merlans frits. Temperance ne savait que faire. Décidemment les humains c'était pas son fort !

-« sivouvoulez…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-si vous voulez mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Après tout, C'est juste une de vos exes !

* * *

**Ecrivez moi des reviews svp !!! j'en ai besoin pour trouver en moi l'anti-flemmardise !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les preuves**

**Pour le dernier chapitre je n'ai reçu qu'un seul review !**

**Donc merci à ****mina () pour son soutien !**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour dire se qui ne va pas dans mon histoire parce que je compte faire au moins 30 chapitres !**

* * *

Booth et Brennan étaient dans l'appartement de Tessa en train de chercher des cheveux ou quoi que se soit que ses agresseurs aient laissé.

-« Rien ici… »

Cette phrase ils l'avaient entendu toute la matinée. Rien. Toujours rien.

-« Booth, il va bien falloir que le dise à mes collègues.

-…

-Ils vont trouver ça louche que je ne sois pas venue au travail ce matin…

-J'ai laissé un mot disant que vous aviez la varicelle…

-Alors ils savent déjà.

-Pourquoi le sauraient-ils ?

-Parce que j'ai eu la varicelle l'année dernière et cette maladie ne s'attrape q'une seule fois.

-Merde ! »

Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ! Il aurait pu dire qu'elle avait une angine, mais non, il fallait qu'il dise la seule maladie qui ne s'attrape une seule fois dans toute une vie ! Pourquoi, bon dieu, fallait il qu'il agisse sans réfléchir ! Maintenant, tous les rats allaient savoir ! Quel imbécile il faisait ! Temperance allait le charrier avec sa pendant longtemps. Tiens, pourquoi dans ses pensées le Dr Brennan s'appelait elle Temperance ?

-« Il n'y a rien ici, Booth. Il faut qu'on aiile au jeffersionan pour voir les morts le soir où…

-Le soir où on ne sait pas se qui s'est passé.

-Si vous voulez… »

Elle avait failli sauter aux conclusion sans connaître tous les faits ! Quelle grave erreur ! Pas pire que celle de Seeley, quoi que… Tiens, pourquoi dans ses pensées l'agent Booth s'appelait il Seeley ?

Jeffersionan :

Hodgins avançait vers eux :

-Brennan ? Tu n'est pas sensée avoir la varicelle ?

-Tout le labo est au courant ?

-ça n'a pas raté ! Booth, vous devriez vous renseigné quelque fois…

-Bon vous allez nous aidez ou pas ?

-Brennan vous aide ?

-Oui. Répondit Temperance

-Alors nous aussi !

* * *

**Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Las Vegas

**Chapter 5 :**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !**

**Malheureusement je vais vous remercier au début de ce chapitre à cause d'un manque de temps pour vous répondre personnellement…dsl !**

**Merci a juju, lolOw, tition et mandy pour leurs reviews qui me donne l'espoir que des gens lise ma fic !**

* * *

Booth venait de s'excuser pour avoir dit à Brennan d'être plus humaine.

-« Je vous croyais plus têtu que ça ! En plus vous aviez raison… C'est inscrit dans les gênes des hommes de protéger les femmes.

-je ne vous ai pas protéger vous…

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien suivi. J'ai du louper un épisode… Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'être protéger et surtout contre qui ? »

Booth ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague…

-« je devrais vous protéger de vous-même »

Temperance ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Booth voulait-il la protéger d'elle-même ?En fait elle le savait très bien seulement…comment se l'avouer ? Elle, l'anthropologue brillante, peut-être même la plus brillante que l'institut ai jamais connue, comment pouvait-elle s'avouer qu'elle était insociable ? De plus, elle avait laissé Sully s'en aller sur ce stupide bateau ! Il était peut-être sa seule chance de devenir quelqu'un de normal…Pourquoi elle n'était pas tout simplement partie avec lui ? Tout aurais été plus simple… Elle était restée pour…Pourquoi ? Mais bon dieu pourquoi ?

-« Je ne comprends pas. Mentit-elle.

-Si, je sais que vous comprenez…

-Passons, Angéla a trouvé d'où a été passé l'appel.

-Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Booth était un peu boudeur en pensant que sa partenaire venait, une fois de plus, de se refermer comme une huître. Quel dommage, une si jolie femme…

-Alors Angie ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-ça se pourrait…dit-elle en regardant successivement Booth et Temperance.

-Un problème ?

-Non, non c'est juste que…

-Oui…

-Non rien, laisse tomber. L'appel a été passé de Las Vegas.

-Las Vegas ? Ça veut dire que l'on doit y aller ? Demanda Booth tout joyeux.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller avec un autre agent du FBI…

-Et pourquoi ?

-tout simplement parce que vous êtes un joueur chronique Booth.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il en quittant le bureau. »

Brennan pensa que si il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'anti-social il se pourrait que Booth en fasse parti car malgré sa collection de petites amies et ses sourire irrésistibles, Booth restait un homme méfiant et marqué par les horreurs qu'il avait été obligé de voir a la guerre. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'en parler ça n'arrivait pas à sortir, comme elle avec certains mots du genre : je t'aime ou j'ai besoin de toi…Des mots qu'elle avait trop peu souvent entendus…

-« Chérie…Tu est toujours parmi nous ?

-Oui Angie, oui…

* * *

**Voila ! sutout n'oubliez pas les reviews! **


	6. las vegas nous voila!

**Las Vegas nous voila !**

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous aimez ma fic ! Dîtes le moi en me laissant des reviews !**

**

* * *

-« Booth… »**

L'agent du FBI fit la moue dans son siège de classe éco.

-« Koikinia…

-Booth ! Poussez-vous ! Je dois aller aux toilettes !

-Retenez-vous !

-Vous tenez vraiment à salir votre chemise ? »

Booth venez de comprendre que sa partenaire n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour les raisons qu'il croyait et d'un seul coup il se réveilla.

-« Allez-y ». Dit-il en retirant ses jambes pour la laisser passer.

Elle partie en courant en direction des wc. Seeley se demanda quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait que en vérité, Il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de jouer. Pas beaucoup, évidemment, mais assez pour que retourner à Vegas, la ville où tout est possible, soi une tentation. Si elle apprenait, elle voudrait qu'il rentre de suite et il voulait aider Tessa mais il ne pourrait obliger Bones à rester toute seule à Las Vegas, c'était hors de question !

-« Booth…Je crois qu'on est arrivés. »

Il sorti de ses rêveries pour se rendre compte qu'il étaient effectivement arrivés à la ville du pêché.

-« ça va Booth ? Pas d'envie subite de faire un tour dans les casinos ?

-Bones…Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous m'aiderais…

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-J'espère bien ! Sinon j'appellerais ça du sadisme ! »

Brennan avait envie d'éclater de rire mais au moment où elle allait le faire elle crut voir sully passait devant elle.

-« Bones, ça va ? Vous allait envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

-Sully…

-Quoi ?

-Là ! Sully, il est là ! »

Au moment où elle allait le montrer à Seeley il disparu.

-Bones, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Apparemment vous ne supportez pas les voyages en avion !

-Mais je vous jure ! Sully se tenait là !

-Qui a mis de l'alcool dans le jus d'orange ?!

-Booth je n'ai pas envie de rigoler ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il était là !

-ça doit être le surmenage. Vous travaillait trop dans votre labo, résultat dès que vous sortez vous avait des hallucinations !

-Oui ça doit probablement être ça…

-Puisque que je vous le dis ! »

Une fois Booth et Brennan partis Sully pu sortir de sa cachette en se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir et surtout qu'est-ce que ces deux-là faisaient ici.

* * *

**Voilà ! n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
